The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions
by supercellchaser
Summary: Limp!Sam. Sam/Castiel. Angry!Dean. H/C. Set during Metamorphosis when Dean comes back to the motel room after finding out what Sam is doing with Ruby. Dean is livid at Sam's new found Demon exorcising abilities and Castiel is there to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

I apologize if this is incorrect, timeline wise. It's been quite a while since I have seen season four episodes so bear with me if I am a bit incorrect.

This starts off right after Dean finds out that Sam is using his powers to kill Demons.

In the episode Metamorphosis, Dean punches Sam twice but a little more limp! and mean Dean added to a scene wouldn't hurt.

Oh, and some Sam/Castiel! Woot!

Reviews are the best thing ever! Please review! Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon!

* * *

"Hold on Dean, come on man."

A vicious punch hit Sam squarely in the jaw. His head spun but he remained standing. Pain erupted and he could taste blood. He knew why Dean was mad and he didn't expect him to understand. Sam truly believed that what he was doing was good. That it would help.

Looking back at Dean, Sam shuddered inwardly at the look of pure hate on his brothers face. Did Dean think of him as that much of a monster? Maybe he was. Maybe he was nothing more than the scum he and Dean hunted but what Sam was doing was saving lives. That was good, right? Sam prayed every night with every ounce of his soul that he was doing the right thing.

Straightening up Sam succeeded in keeping his emotions under control. "You satisfied?" Another brutal hit. His jaw felt broken.

"I guess not." Sam replied as he straightened up once again to meet the hate in Dean's eyes. Before he could say anything else another punch connected with Sam's face, this time knocking Sam to the floor. Sam saw stars. Dean was not holding back and Sam knew his brother could really mess him up if he was angry enough. Apparently Dean was angry enough.

"Dean…" Sam started. Dean didn't give his brother a chance to finish before he hauled Sam off the stained, puke green floor and landed a fist into Sam's gut before throwing him back onto the floor. Sam's face scraped against the dusty carpet as he coughed up blood.

"Dean…please. What I'm doing is helping people." Dean wasn't finished. Seeing his baby brother spit blood out onto the floor was obviously not enough for him. Dean hauled Sam back up. Grasping Sam's blood stained shirt, he yelled in Sam's face, shaking him violently with every word.

"If what you are doing is helping people. Why did Castiel tell me to stop you before he did! Obviously God does not want you doing this. If I didn't know you, I would hunt you."

Sam's world stopped. He could no longer feel the pain his brother was inflicting on him, could no longer feel the violent shakes as Dean screamed in his face. The angels didn't want him doing this? God didn't want him doing this? Oh God, he really was a monster. An abomination. Unworthy of Heaven, unworthy of Redemption. His own brother would hunt him. Would kill him without a second glance.

Sam's vision flickered and the world came rushing back as Dean slammed him up against a wall with brutal force and Sam's breath was knocked from his lungs.

Sam could have fought back, could have evened up the game but he wouldn't. He deserved this. He deserved the abuse, he deserved the hate, Hell, he even deserved to die. A monster like him didn't deserve to walk the earth. Maybe Dean would be mad enough to kill him. Maybe all this would end in this cheap, dirty motel room.

Dean slammed Sam against the wall again. The back of Sam's head colliding violently with the gaudy wallpaper. His legs no longer supported his weight, his eyes could no longer stay open. He fought with every little bit of strength he had left just to breathe. Fog encompassed his mind as he fought to figure out what was going on as his mind shut down. Where was he? Why was Dean doing this? What did he do to deserve this?

A knee slammed into his stomach, once again knocking the breath from his lungs. His whole body was on fire and it didn't seem like the abuse was going to stop anytime soon.

He was wrong, though. With one last violent slam against the wall Dean threw Sam down onto the floor once more. Sam's head clipped the side of the bedside table and everything faded away.

* * *

Reviewssssss! PLEASSSSSSSEEE! Lol :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Don't own Supernatural or In Fear and Faith, or Youtube. :)

Lol writing this makes me think of In Fear and Faith's song "The Road to Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions." Youtube it. It's an awesome song.

_Castiel and Dean stood over Sam's broken body._

"_Your sins have cost you this, Sam Winchester." Castiel said, looking down at Sam with a disgusted look on his face. _

_Dean, with the same disgusted look said, "You're a monster, Sam. I should have just let you die in Cold Oak."_

"_Please." Sam cried as blood filled his mouth, "I'm sorry Dean. I thought I was doing the right thing! I'm not a monster! I'm your brother!"_

_Dean shook his head. "You're no brother of mine. You don't deserve to be here anymore. Goodbye, Sam."_

"_No! Please, Dean! No! I'm sorry!"_

_In Castiel's hand appeared the demon killing knife. He raised it high above his head and brought it down on Sam's heart…Sam screamed. _

An annoying iron tang filled his mouth. His face was pressed against some type of rough fabric and he could smell dust. He felt a warm sticky substance dripping down his cheek from his temple. Where was he? What was going on?

As Sam began to come to consciousness more and more, a violent throbbing began in his head. Confusion ate away at him. Where was he? Where was Dean? Why was he in so much pain? He groaned and tried to roll over. That proved to be a bad idea. With that little movement pain erupted throughout Sam's body and he cried out in agony.

Laying still, Sam fought to open his heavy eyes and after a few moments, succeeded. Blurry shapes blinked in and out as he attempted to clear his vision. He was on the floor of a motel room having no recollection of how he arrived there. There was a bed beside him, he could see the comforter hanging over the side.

Blinking blood out of his eyes Sam fought through the pain and reached out and grabbed the comforter, rolling himself over, biting back cries of pain. Propping himself up against the bed, Sam took several deep breaths. The motel room was empty and that confused Sam. Where was Dean? He fought to remember what had happened before he woke up on the floor.

With his stomach was in knots, his head throbbing, it all came back to him. Dean found out he was exorcising demons. Dean was furious. Dean hit him, then hit him again, slamming him back against a wall. Dean must have left. Sam didn't expect him to come back. Loneliness, similar to that of the loneliness he felt when Dean was in Hell, encompassed him. It sunk in and he couldn't shake it. He was truly alone.

"_If I didn't know you, I would hunt you."_

Dean found him enough of a monster to hunt him. Sam shuddered. Tears rose in his eyes and he fought to control them. There was no time for his pathetic tears.

Giving himself a once over, Sam concluded that nothing was broken. A large lump had appeared on his forehead from his fall against the bedside table but other than that there were no serious injuries.

Sam could have gotten up, could have pushed through the pain and cleaned himself up but he didn't want to. He didn't want to go on living. Dean hated him, the angels wanted him dead. He didn't think there was any hope left.

Curling in on himself Sam let out several soft sobs, his entire body trembling. It hurt him to cry but he couldn't stop. Who was this broken man? He wasn't the Sam Winchester that he had been before. He had changed and to Sam, the change was irreversible.

Wiping his eyes Sam glanced up and jumped, nearly crying out in shock. Castiel stood over him with an odd look on his face. Was it compassion? _"No." _Sam thought. _"The angels want me stopped. They don't care about me. Not that I deserve it." _

Did Castiel come to kill him?

"I'm sorry." Sam mumbled looking back down. "I didn't m-mean to. I didn't know…I…I th-thought it was o-okay. I…Dean…I didn't know."

He was rambling and he knew it but he felt obligated to pour his heart out to Castiel. He wanted him to know that he was sorry. He wanted forgiveness. He knew it was futile but the need to try overcame him and he found himself opening up to the angel.

"I…Ruby told me it was okay…I shouldn't have listened but I-I did. Sh-she tricked me. I thought I wa-was saving p-people. Please…I'm sorry. I w-want G-God to know I'm sorry."

Castiel hadn't said anything up to this point. He knelt down besides the broken man. Sam couldn't look up at him. He was too ashamed.

Castiel gently placed his fingers on Sam's forehead. Sam gasped as he felt his injuries heal, his head wound closed up and all pain left his body. All physical pain, at least.

Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't understand Castiel's reasoning. Why would Castiel help him? He was a monster. Equal to Lucifer, himself.

"I-I…" Sam took a breath. "Why'd you do that?" He whispered. "You guys hate me. Why would you help me?"

Castiel shook his head. "I have no hate for you, Sam Winchester. You sin, as do all humans but your faith and regret is more uplifting then I have ever seen before."

"Dean hates me." Sam whispered.

"Your brother does not hate you either. He simply became very angry and was not in control of his emotions. He will regret what he did to you. He already does."

Sam shook his head. "He shouldn't feel sorry. I'm a monster. I'm not worthy of anything I have."

He stood up grabbing his hair as he paced back and forth across the small motel room. Castiel stood next to the bed watching Sam breakdown.

"I screwed everything up! I screwed it ALL up! Dean hates me, God hates me, the angels hate me! I just want it to end! This isn't fair! Why can't I just end it now! I don't deserve…"

He never finished. Castiel grabbed Sam's hands as they pulled at his own hair and lowered them forcefully. He pulled Sam into an embrace, holding onto him tightly as Sam fought to escape.

"Let me go! I don't deserve to be forgiven! I don't wanna be forgiven. I should have died!" Sam yelled against Castiel's shoulder.

"Calm down, Sam." Castiel whispered in Sam's ear as the distraught man still fought to escape. "You are not the monster you see yourself as. You are worthy of forgiveness. Do not forget that."

Castiel's tactics worked. Sam collapsed in the angels arms and Castiel held him up, still wrapped in his embrace. Sobs escaped Sam and tears soaked the shoulder of Castiel's coat. Still holding him up, Castiel rubbed his hand gently up and down Sam's back. "It's alright Sam. Everything will be alright."

Sam shook his head on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel steered Sam over to the bed where he proceeded to sit Sam down on the edge and kneel in front of him. Grasping Sam's tear stained face in his hands, Castiel said firmly. "Yes. Everything WILL be alright. You will believe that."

The look of pure sympathy and firmness in Castiel's eyes touched Sam in a way he could not explain. Tears overflowed and Sam rested his head on Castiel's shoulder again. Soft hiccupping sobs shaking his body.

"You must sleep now, Sam. I'll be here when you wake up." Castiel pressed a light kiss into Sam's soft hair.

With that, Castiel placed his two fingers on Sam's forehead and Sam's body fell against Castiel as he slipped away into the darkness, a feeling of contentment surrounding him.

Chapter three? Probably.

REVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW! Pwease?


	3. Chapter 3

So, I need more ideas for "Sastiel" fanfics. Lol I love calling it that.

If you have any ideas for a cute Sam/Castiel fic, let me know 'cuz I need ideas! Nothing too naughty, just cuteness. :)

* * *

He was warm. Warm and comfortable. He found no reason to wake up right this second so he took his time. Snuggling into the pillow, Sam became aware that someone had their arms wrapped around him.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sam realized he was laying against Castiel, his head snuggled into the crook of the angel's neck instead of a pillow. They were still in the motel room.

"Sleep well?" Castiel asked Sam quietly. His hand gently carded through Sam's hair.

Sam nodded, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. The emotions and events from earlier were slowly seeping back and Sam had to fight to keep them under control. The back of his throat burned as he struggled to keep everything under control. Maybe if he changed the subject for the moment…

"Why are you helping me?" Sam whispered. He knew he asked earlier but it still confused him. He had thought Castiel, like the other angels, saw nothing in him. Saw nothing but a sad abomination who needed to be _stopped._

Even though Sam could not see his face, he knew Castiel was smiling. "There is so much goodness in you, Sam Winchester. I know that you do not see it but you must believe in what I say. There is a strength you possess, a strength that keeps your faith alive even in the darkest moments. Not many humans can say that they possess that same quality, and to be honest, I admire it." A soft kiss was pressed against Sam's forehead and butterflies erupted in his stomach.

Sam contemplated this. He had feelings for Castiel. Feelings he could not deny. He knew Castiel had them too. There was no reason to deny them. A certain peace came over him that no one but Castiel could bring and Sam found comfort in that.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you tell Dean you would stop me if he didn't?" Sam asked, his cheeks reddening.

"I will not allow you to head into any dangerous waters, Sam. You mean too much, and you are too much of a good person for that. The one you call Ruby was lying to you and I will not stand for that. I will stop you from anything that could harm you. From the moment I met you I knew that I would allow no harm to come to you. I regret deeply, not being able to protect you from your brother's anger today. If I had known I would have stopped it."

Sam blinked. What he had thought as a threat was actually Castiel simply wanting to keep him safe. Tears rose again in Sam's eyes, but tears different than those he had shed earlier.

"Thank you." Sam choked out, grasping Castiel's trench coat and pressing his face into the angel's shoulder.

"You are most welcome."

"Will Dean forgive me?" Sam asked, his voice muffled by Castiel's coat. As he asked the question a tremble ran through him. He didn't expect Dean to ever forgive him.

Running a hand gently up and down Sam's arm, Castiel said, "Yes. He already has. As I mentioned earlier, he already regrets his action."

Sam nodded and a bit of stress leaked away. As long as he was forgiven.

Sighing, Sam relaxed against his angel, closing his eyes. There was still insecurity in Sam Winchester but for the time being he was content to simply lay there, confident in the fact that he was loved and he was forgiven.

It was enough for Sam.

* * *

Review pweeeeeaaaaaassssseee!


End file.
